Glorious Randomness!
by CaptianOhLiver
Summary: Butters and Cartman have to write a comedic play for school, what does it have to do with Mel gibson, Terrance and Phillip? Read to find out! Crackness!


This is a play that my little brother and I wrote for a school project and therefore the charactors may be a little ooc because of this.

The charactors Butters, Kenny, Cartman, Terrance and Phillip belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone, and as for Mel Gibson and Leonardo Dicaprio I am very, very sorry if you ever read this.

**Glorious Rand****omness**

By Andrew Lewis and Thesml216

This play is dedicated to Kenny McCormick who sadly died in a freak accident mere moments before this play was written.

Eric Cartman – This Chubby, little butterball is a mean-spirited nine year old boy who loves dragging his gullible pal, Butters, around and getting him into lots of trouble.

Leopold "Butters" Stotch – Innocent little Butters is nine years old. He enjoys playing with his best friend, Eric Cartman

Terrance & Phillip – Well-known Canadian Comedic actors that are loved by the many of the boys in South Park.

Mel Gibson – Cartman's Idol.

Leonardo Dicaprio - Actor that played the lead role in the movie, Inception.

Scene 1

[_Our scene opens in Cartman's room to the young fat boy sitting at his desk with the bright eyed Butters sitting on the floor looking up at him. The two are in the process of writing a comedic play as a school project.]_

Cartman – Butters! You have to help me help me come up with a good idea for this dumb play!

Butters – Hmm, well uh… what if we wrote a play about two unicorns and how they became the bestest friends in the whole wide world?

Cartman – Butters! That is the lamest idea I have ever heard of! Unicorns! Really Butters what are you a girl?

Butters – Well… um no Eric, if I was a girl then uh my parents would ground me.

Cartman – Really Butters? Man, you're such a wimp! Now hurry and come up with something that won't make us look like complete idiots!

Butters – Okay then Eric, what if we write a comedic play about Terrance & Phillip who are writing a comedic play about Mel Gibson who is writing a comedic story about how we became millionaires after writing a comedic play?

Cartman – Butters! That's even dumber than the last idea!

Butters – Oh, uh sorry Eric, I'll think of something else.

Cartman – Be quiet Butters, I have an idea! Now stay with, what if we wrote a comedic play about Terrance & Phillip who are writing a comedic play about Mel Gibson who is writing a comedic story about how we became millionaires and have a giant hot tub filled with KFC gravy after we wrote a comedic play?

Butters – Uh, Eric that sure sounds an awful lot like my last idea.

Cartman – Nuh-uh! That's a bad Butters, and I whack you on the head! [Cartman whacks Butters on the head.]

Butters – Ow, Eric that hurt.

Cartman – Man up! Now let's get started on this play!

Scene 2

_[This__ scene enters into the two boy's school project, where in Terrance & Phillip are in the process of writing a comedic play.]_

Phillip – Come now Terrance, we must finish this comedic play for seemingly no reason! Now what are we going to write about?

Terrance – Hmm, what if we write about Mel Gibson taking over the world?

Phillip – Genius Terrance! What if we write it about Mel Gibson writing a comedic story that leads to him taking over the world?

Terrance – Perfect Phillip! We can have the comedic story that Mel Gibson is writing be about how these two random little boys from Colorado write a comedic play and become millionaires!

Phillip – Brilliant buddy! And the two random boys have a giant hot tub filled with KFC gravy!

Terrance – That…is…Epic! Yes, let's start writing that right away!

Scene 3

[_This scene enters into the comedic play of Terrance & Phillip; where in Mel Gibson is in the process of writing his comedic story. The actor is sitting in his golden bath tub arguing with himself over what characters he should put into his story.]_

Mel Gibson – Hm? I already know that I want the main characters in my story to be two little boys, but I'm not sure who they should be.

Mel Gibson – They could be a little boy with a red-poof ball and his little Jewish friend.

Mel Gibson – No, that's a stupid idea! [He slaps himself on the head.]

Mel Gibson – Okay then fine, what if one of the boys if a coffee addict that fears underwear stealing gnomes, and the other boy is his very rude little friend.

Mel Gibson – No! No! No! Those still aren't the characters I want! [He starts pulling out his hair.]

Mel Gibson – I've Got it! The first boy will be named Eric Cartman and he is the coolest, most awesomest guy in all of South Park, Colorado. The other boy will be his wimpy, little slave boy named Butters! Mwa Ha Ha!

Scene 4

_[We are dragged back into Cartman's bedroom where the boys are now arguing about their play.]_

Butters – Hey, Eric that's not very nice. My parents might ground me if I'm a slave boy in a book that's in a play, that's in another play.

Cartman – Wait a minute Butters, this is starting to sound like Inception.

Butters – What, but my parents will ground me if I infringe on copyright.

[Enters Leonardo Dicaprio through Cartman's open window.]

Leonardo Dicaprio - Quickly, Show me the play! I must jump into the play so that I can jump into the play that is inside the play, and then enter the story that is in the play that is in your play!

Cartman – Butters! Do you see what you did? Now we have to deal with Leonardo Dicraprio!

Butters – I'm real sorry Eric.

Leonardo Dicaprio – Hurry! The play!

Cartman – [sighs] It's okay Butters, I'll just have to get rid of him.

Leonardo Dicaprio – The play! The play!

Cartman – That's a bad! That's a bad Mr. Dicaprio! That's a bad! Get out of my room! [Cartman yells at Leonardo Dicaprio as he smacks the actor with a stick and chases him back out the window.]

Butters – Good job Eric.

Cartman – Well that's all in a day's work for me, and there's a box of cheesy poofs sitting in the kitchen with my name on it. [Cartman leaves the scene]

Reviews get cookies and hugs and a free Kyle.


End file.
